


Superwholock

by locknessmonster



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Short, first, shut up anderson, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locknessmonster/pseuds/locknessmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first thing that ever thinged on AO3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superwholock

Sam dropped the lighter into the grave, both brothers starring emotionlessly while they watched the fire spark to life, leaping up and filling the six-foot pit they were standing over. Both of them had scratches and bruises peppered over their bodies, remains of a fresh fight that still hung in the air.   
Several feet away, a detective and an army doctor watched in silence. They hadn't introduced themselves to the Winchesters yet, but they were all very aware of each other's presence. What the two hunters didn't know, however, was that just behind Sherlock Holmes and John Watson stood a cloaked TARDIS, one of the most powerful time machines in existence. Inside, a madman watched the monitor anxiously, muttering about damned killing and 'why do they have to be wearing flannel' and 'damnit they're going to mess up my TARDIS with all that supernatural shi-' of course that's when Dean looked up, sighing, and said something to his brother. The archangel that was leaning against the railing shifted and looked up.  
"Are they doing anything?" The angel asked, only to be shushed by the somewhat-new madman.

"Why are you two following us?" Sam was the first to address them, after they'd finally decided to walk over. John could feel Sherlock next to him, sizing the two up and picking them apart in his mind.  
"We were told to- You're the Winchesters, you hunt things that aren't... ah, human, yes?" John spoke up, since Sherlock looked like he was winding up for a really insulting string of words that wouldn't help at all.  
The two exchanged glances, having a short silent conversation.  
"Yeah, you hunters?" Dean asked, sounding tired and untrusting. Like usual. They'd both been through too much today, too much at all, and they didn't feel like dealing with another monster on their tails. These two already smelled fishy- demons, maybe? Angels?  
"Ah- you've gotten the attention of a creature-"  
"An alien, John, just say it. I'm sure they're quite used to things that go bump in the night. You're both going to be killed if you don't come with us. See, you two stopped the apocalypse, which means you, on your own, disturbed a fixed point in time and that means you have the attention of much more than the angels and demons you've been playing with." Sherlock said. The corners of his mouth quirked up and his eyes widened a bit as he added, "Timelords." 

The twelfth Doctor burst out of the cloaked police box, seeming to appear out of thin air. He was windswept and looked like he'd just walked out of a hurricane.  
"Way to be easy on them!" He shouted in an accent that reminded the Winchesters a bit too much of Crowley.  
"I'm sorry, is _everyone_ British around here?" Dean asked, slightly irritated. "Is this some sort of MI-6 deal? I mean, I'm up for anything as long as we don't have to stay in another damned motel."   
The Doctor laughed softly, and Sherlock smirked.   
"No." The detective said.   
"This is... space." The Doctor added.   
"The final frontier." Dean replied without missing a beat, a smile directed at Sam that wasn't returned. He rolled his eyes. "You've got to watch Star Trek, man."  
"Wrong fandom." John said with a hint of a smile.


End file.
